L'Exilé
by Melandir
Summary: Post-Poudlard.Harry s'est fait expulsé du monde sorcier après avoir tué Voldemort en raison de son trop grand pouvoir. Dix ans après, l'ordre à besoin de lui, acceptera t-il ?
1. Ce qui c'est passé en dix ans

**_ L'Exil_  
**  
**Chapitre I : Ce qui s'est passé en dix ans**  
  
Harry Potter

Un nom maudit.

Désormais on le nommait L'exilé, Le banni, Le Puissant, Il, ou encore LUI.

Depuis qu'IL avait détruit le seigneur des ténèbres, ce puissant enchanteur avait provoqué une grande terreur dans le monde sorcier. IL avait tué Voldemort comme on écrase une mouche. Du lieu de la bataille finale, il ne reste rien qu'un énorme cratère.

C'est à ce moment là que tous les sorciers découvrirent ce qu'ils avaient créé. Une machine de guerre, un monstre. L'homme le plus puissant de tout les temps. Ils prirent peur, tous, même Albus Dumbledore, même Ronald et Hermione Weasley, tous ils le rejetèrent, cet homme qui  
les avait sauvé. Harry Potter aurait pu devenir encore plus célèbre, il aurait pu être un dieu, le ministre de la magie, ou encore un père de famille heureux, mais il n'était devenu rien de tout ça, il était L'exilé.

Ils avaient peur de cet homme qui avait si facilement tué le seigneur noir. Ils l'ont chassés car ils avaient peur !

Après le combat, un procès s'ouvrit. Celui du Survivant. Durant l'audience il fut banni et on brisa sa baguette.

Harry ne lutta pas. Puisqu'ils voulaient qu'il parte, il partit. Lui-même en avait assez de ces personnes, à qui il avait consacré sa vie, qui maintenant le rejetait. Il partit faire le tour du monde. Pendant cinq ans, il parcouru la planète pour accroître son pouvoir. Durant ces années, il fit de nombreuses rencontres et il parvint un peu à oublier son passé. Mais il ne voulait pas fréquenter trop de monde. C'est pourquoi, il s'installa. Il se construit un immense manoir, un palais qui faisait trois fois la taille de Poudlard. C'est sur une île déserte au large de l'écosse qu'il avait crée lui même qu'il construisit sa demeure.   
  
Grâce à toute ses recherche, il était arrivé à ce qu'aucun homme ne réussi, pas même Voldemort. L'immortalité.   
  
Il s'était détaché de tout temps, de tout monde pour arriver à ses fins.  
  
Maintenant encore, dix ans après son départ, il faisait des recherches sur la magie. Celle-ci fait partie de sa vie, il la pratiquait sans baguette ou avec un bâton de puissance fait de sa main.

A travers le temps, Le Puissant entretenu un grand pouvoir, chaque jours celui-ci grandissait. Ses découvertes révolutionnaires en matière de magie facilitèrent sa vie. Mais il ne se détacha pas pour autant du monde sorcier, bien qu'il détestait la plupart des sorciers, il continuait à s'informer sur la situation de ses anciens amis et il recevait la gazette du sorcier.

Chez les Weasley, il y eu beaucoup de changements en dix ans.   
  
Ginny s'était mariée avec Drago Malfoy qui depuis sa septième année avait rejoint l'ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion. Ils avaient eu un fils, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux gris mais au caractère de Drago, il se nommait Marcus et avait un an et demi. Ginny était devenue médicomage et Drago chef du département de la justice

Ron et Hermione s'était eux aussi uni et ils avaient une jeune fille appelée Cassandre. Celle-ci avait trois ans, des cheveux roux et des yeux couleurs noisette. Ron était devenu auror et Hermione professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Grâce à l'argent que leur avait donné Harry, les jumeaux purent fonder leur magasins de farce et attrape. Fred était marié à Angelina et George fiancé à Kathy.   
  
Percy était devenu Ministre de la Magie, il s'était marié à Pénélope et ils avaient fait trois enfants : Arthur, Céline et Mary.   
  
Charlie s'était marié à Fleur Delacour et avait un fils, Grégory. Il travaillait maintenant au ministère, dans la section des animaux magiques.  
  
Bill avait une fiancée moldue, il travaillait toujours dans sa banque.  
  
Rémus Lupin était devenu professeur de duel à Poudlard.  
  
Depuis deux ans, le monde de la magie était retombé dans la terreur, tous les Mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban s'étaient évadés, ils avaient un nouveau chef, inconnu de tous. De nombreuses attaques étaient perpétuées dans tous le pays et le Ministère ne savait plus quoi faire.   
  
A Poudlard, s'établissait un conseil de guerre de l'ordre du Phénix. Albus Dumbledore présidait la réunion, il arborait un visage inquiet, une attaque s'était produite dans un quartier moldu.  
  
Il en ressortait un bilan lourd : un peu plus de 700 morts, tous des moldus.  
  
Depuis deux ans qu'étaient réapparus les Mangemorts, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque aussi meurtrière.  
  
Malgré les tentatives des membres de l'ordre pour supprimer leur nouveau chef, les combats persistaient.  
  
Ils devaient trouver une solution impérativement !  
  
Autour de la table, il y avait tout les anciens : McGonagall, Flitwick, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Lupin, Hagrid, Maugrey, Fletcher, Figg, Rogue, Tonks ...  
Il y en avait aussi des nouveaux membres : Hermione, Ron, Fred et George, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Drago,...  
  
Au cours de la discussion, tout le monde s'exprimait, chacun essayant de trouver une solution à leur problème.  
  
- Et si nous lui demandions de nous aider? S'écria soudainement Ron.  
  
- Qui ça ? demanda brusquement Rogue.  
  
- Eh bien...Lui!  
  
- Comment ? Tu es devenu complètement fou Weasley, si Il intervenait, Il pourrait nous aider tout comme tous nous massacrer!  
  
- Il ne pourrait pas rester indifférent devant tous ces massacres!cria Ginny,même si Il a beaucoup changé, Il ne pourrait pas... et puis, à part Voldemort Il n'a tué personne d'autre.  
  
- De toute façon tu as toujours eu un faible pour Lui, tu le protèges, dit Fred. Tu as vu comment il a tué le seigneur des ténèbres? Et puis même si nous décidions de Lui demander de l'aide, nous ne savons pas où Il se trouve.  
  
Alors que Ginny lançait un regard noir à son frère on entendit un grand fracas dans la salle accompagné d'une épaisse fumée. Tous les membres de l'ordre se précipitèrent à l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui... se... passe, cria Hermione d'une voix entrecoupée de toussotements.

Comme pour lui répondre, une voix émergea de la fumée, donnant des frissons aux personnes présentes:

- MON MAITRE M'ENVOIE ICI POUR VOUS RENCONTRER, PAUVRE MORTELS QUE VOUS ÊTES. VOUS AVEZ OSÉ LUI DEMANDER DE L'AIDE.  
  
Cette voie était froide et puissante comme jamais un être humain n'avait parlé.  
  
-Qu'est ce que...  
  
C'est alors que sous les yeux ébahis de tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, apparut une immense silhouette à travers la fumée, une créature au corps blanc poilu, aux ailes d'une envergure vertigineuse, à la tête menaçante rappelant celle d'un reptile mais sans les écailles, aux crocs de la taille de ceux d'un dragon, aux yeux rouge sang et aux deux pattes de l'épaisseur de celles d'éléphants.   
  
C'était un croisement entre un dragon et un oiseau mais avec des poils et surtout, qui parle!  
  
Dumbledore s'avança courageusement vers l'animal.  
  
- Qui... qui êtes vous? Qui est votre maître?  
  
- JE NE SUIS RIEN, JE NE SUIS QUE LE SERVITEUR DE MON MAITRE, VOUS L'APPELEZ L'EXILE ET VOUS L'AVEZ BANNIS. MAINTENANT VOUS OSEZ LUI DEMANDEZ DE L'AIDE ? MAIS MON MAITRE EST HEUREUSEMENT BON ET INDULGENT, IL VOUS ACCORDE UNE ENTREVUE DANS SA DEMEURE.  
  
-Comment l'exilé a t'il su que nous parlions de lui, demanda songeusement Rogue.  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais peut-être que ça peut nous aider maintenant. Comment pouvons nous nous rendre chez votre maître, questionna Dumbledore en s'adressant à l'animal.  
  
- IL VOUS SUFFIT DE PRENDRE DES SOMBRALS ET DE LEUR DEMANDER DE VOUS MENER SUR L' ILE DU SURVIVANT. MON MAITRE VOUS INVITE POUR DANS DEUX MOIS JOURS POUR JOURS.

Voilà !!! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction. Ca serait super sympa si vous pouviez me laisser une review. Le prochain chapitre paraîtra dans deux jours.


	2. Chez Lui

**Titre :** L'Exil

**Auteur :** Melandir

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes des aventures d'Harry Potter.

**Remerciements : **

****

**Kaorou : **très haut niveau ? Je n'irai pas jusque là, il y à plein de fic qui son aussi très bien, mais je ferais en sorte que celle là soit meilleure. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Angel Brenda : **la voici, la suite ! Je suis heureux que tu aimes mon fic. Tu vas être contente, à un moment, Harry va voyager dans le passé. Pour Rémus Lupin, en fait quand il a vu Harry tuer tant de Mangemorts et Voldemort, il a pris peur comme les autres. Harry n'a pas cherché à regagner sa confiance, il était trop malheureux de voir tout le monde lui tourner le dos. Je comprends ce que tu me dis mais ne t'attends pas à voir Harry devenir très gentil avec Mumus.

**Gally-chan : **Voilà le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'ainsi tu pourras te faire une idée de mon fic. Merci pour ta review.

**Lysbeth – Beriawen : **la suite est là !! Merci et à bientôt.

**Aud : **voilà de quoi satisfaire ton impatience, merci et à plus pour le prochain chapitre.

**Gabrielletrompelamort : **Salut ! J'espère que tu es là parce que la suite, elle, elle t'attends.

**Geneviève Black : **grâce à tes merveilleux encouragements, la suite est là, à l'heure en plus.

**Astrie : **comme tu peux le voir, je fais plusieurs chapitres. Je connais Le Bannissement et moi aussi je l'aime bien mais je n'ai pas du tout pensé à cette fic quand j'ai crée la mienne.

**Arnold : **tu peux lire la suite, merci et à bientôt.

**Van : **plus la peine d'attendre, la suite est là!

**Lisia : **Merci !! Si, je l'avais déjà édité avant mais il y avait eu des problèmes donc, j'ai décidé de rééditer, en corrigeant les incohérences.

**Kalya : **Superbe review et j'espère que tu trouveras le deuxième chapitre superbe.

**Dark Amethyste : **Oui, je l'avais déjà publié, sauf qu'il y a eu quelques modifications. Merci pour tes encouragements, en espérant que la suite te plaira.

**Notes :** Salut!! Comme promis, le deuxième chapitre est en ligne, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier. Vous aurez le troisième dans deux jours.

                        Melandir

Chapitre II : Chez Lui

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, dit Dumbledore, Il pourrait nous être d'une aide remarquable.

Nous étions à Poudlard, un mois après la visite de la terrifiante créature, où se déroulait pour la vingt-cinq millième fois une discussion à propos de l'invitation de L'Exilé.

-Mais, s'exclama Drago, comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr qu'Il n'est même pas de l'autre côté? Ce rendez-vous, ça pourrait très bien être un piège.

-Drago! S'insurgea Ginny, comment peux-tu dire ça? Peut-être qu'il est puissant, même le plus puissant de tous, mais il ne se tournerait jamais vers les forces du mal! L'homme que je connais, celui qui m'a sauvé du basilic dans la Chambre des secrets, ne ferait pas cela.

-Mais tu n'as pas encore compris Ginny! L'homme que l'on connaissait celui avec qui je me battais, il n'est plus là. Lorsqu' Il a détruit Voldemort, Il a changé : son visage plein de rage, de hargne, de haine, de colère et de puissance a révélé un autre personnage.

-Je comprends vos réticences Monsieur Malefoy, mais je crois, comme votre femme, que L'Exilé ne s'est pas tourné vers les forces du Mal, mais pour ce qui est de nous aider, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte. Mais ce rendez-vous me redonne de l'espoir. Je propose que vous vous y rendiez en nombre. De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous n'avons pas le choix et puis, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre.

Un mois plus tard, sous le soleil du mois d'août, un petit cortège s'avançait dans le parc de Poudlard, il se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite.

Ce groupe n'était composé que de membre de l'ordre du Phénix : Tonks, Rémus Lupin, Drago et Ginny Malefoy, Ronald et Hermione Weasley, Neville Londubat, Séverus Rogue et Maugrey Fol oeil.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière où figurait un enclos. C'est là que le garde chasse et professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques de Poudlard élevait ses animaux préférés, des Sombrals.

Chacun montèrent sur une créature, ils leur dirent quelques mots et aussitôt, les animaux déployèrent leurs larges ailes pour prendre leur envol.

La vitesse fut foudroyante, ils se dirigèrent vers le nord-est de la côte anglaise. Sous leurs yeux, défilaient le paysage de l'écosse. Ils traversaient les champs, les villes puis la mer, l'océan.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement au dessus d'une île assez étrange. Sur ce petit bout de terre, se réunissait de nombreux types de terrain différents les un des autres.

Les Sombrals atterrirent sur une plage se situant au sud de l'île.

Une fois les pieds sur terres, ils observèrent les alentours. C'était une longue et large plage de sable fin et doré, très rare sur les côtes britanniques. L'eau, quand à elle, était d'une couleur azur profonde qui aurait sa place dans les antilles. La plage se terminait sur une forêt de palmiers, ce qui était assez insolite pour un îlot aux larges des îles Britanniques. Cette île n'avait tout simplement rien à faire au large des côtes écossaises.

La forêt semblait impénétrable, sauf à l'endroit où une route perçait le bois.

-Je suppose que nous devons nous diriger par ici, dit Hermione en montrant le chemin, ce sentier doit nous mener à la maison de L'Exilé.

Elle se dirigea vers ledit sentier puis remarqua qu'il était fait en mosaïque. Sur la pierre blanche étincelante était incrustés des petits carreaux, chacun d'une couleur différente. Ces pierres formaient plusieurs tableaux séparés par d'autres pierres blanches.

 Sur la première fresque, Hermione pu observer deux personnages tenant un enfant. Le premier était un homme musclé aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux marron. Le deuxième était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux vert émeraude. Le bébé qu'ils tenaient dans les bras était le portrait craché de l'homme mais avec des yeux émeraude.

Sur la mosaïque suivante, on voyait Voldemort tenant fermement sa baguette et lançant un sortilège de mort sur le petit garçon.

C'était ainsi tout le long du chemin, de nombreuses mosaïques retraçaient la vie du Survivant.

Ils suivirent donc tous cette route à travers la forêt. En y entrant, ils remarquèrent aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas composée que de palmiers, de nombreuses espèces d'arbres différentes se mélangeaient en parfaite harmonie.

-C'est magnifique, s'extasia Neville, je n'est jamais vu une aussi belle forêt. Et, jusqu'à maintenant, je croyais impossible de faire pousser autant d'arbres différents ensembles, un sapin des hautes cimes de l'Himalaya au côté d'un palmier saharien, c'est incroyable ! Mais j'aurais dû me rappeler qu'avec Lui, rien n'est impossible.

-Dites, demanda doucement Ron, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelques chose de lugubre ici? Il y a quelque chose qui me donne la chair de poule!

-C'est ça, Weasley, vous vous imaginez des trucs. Vous êtes dans une forêt sombre, alors, avec votre courage légendaire, vous claquez des dents au moindre petit bruit, se moqua Rogue.

-Le problème, c'est justement qu'il n'y a pas de bruit, répliqua Ron. Ce silence! Pas un oiseau, pas un animal, pas un souffle de vent, vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

-Ron a raison, dit Ginny, cette forêt ne me dit rien qui vaille, même si tu la trouves très belle, Neville. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux une fois qu'on aura quitté cet endroit.

Tout le groupe repartit donc avec une allure rapide mais un malaise pour chaque personne.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement  de l'autre côté de la forêt qui débouchait sur une grande prairie. Au milieu de celle-ci, se trouvait un lac à l'eau pure et limpide.

Au bord de ce lac, un majestueux palais construit en pierres blanches. Sa magnifique façade se reflétait dans l'eau. La demeure composait une dizaine d'étage et elle était construite dans le style français du XVII siècle.

Derrière le château de hautes montagnes surplombait la forêt mais pas un bruit dans cet immense lieu ne réussissait à crever le silence qui s'y était érigé.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la vallée semblait effrayante.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'imposante porte en bois du château. En son milieu, une entaille en forme d'éclair dans laquelle on avait fait couler de l'or décorait les deux battants.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant ce bâtiment, ils se sentaient mal à l'aise, ils avaient peur de cet Homme qu'ils allaient revoir après dix ans. Ils avaient peur qu'il refuse de les aider après ce qu'ils Lui avaient fait. Ils avaient peur de ne jamais ressortir de ce manoir s'ils y entraient.

- Comment se fait-il que j'ai soudain envie de courir à toute jambe pour mettre le plus de distance entre l'habitant de ce château et moi? Demanda Ron.

- Je crois que nous appréhendons tous notre prochaine rencontre, déclara Lupin, mais n'oublions pas la raison de notre voyage. Il y a de nombreux morts chaque jours, moldus comme sorcier, et peut-être que le Banni peut y mettre fin. Albus a encore une fois mit tous ses espoirs en Lui. Ne le décevons pas, nous devons entrer dans Son palais et surtout, ne pas se décourager.

Et, comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il s'avança courageusement, prit la poignée entre ses mains et frappa trois fois les portes du manoir. Le son résonna dans la vallée, et l'écho porta un son dur et sec.

Les battants s'ouvrirent sans bruit, pas un grincement, pour révéler une frêle silhouette. Une petite personne avec une longe barbe, un chapeau en velours rouge, un pantalon et une chemise verte, une ceinture en or et un visage joufflu sympathique. Sa voix fut roque et grave quand il leur parla :

- Bienvenue au Castel, Messieurs Dames. Je suis le nain Grumlock, intendant de Harry Potter. Mon maître m'a prévenu de votre visite, membres de l'ordre du Phénix, il est en ce moment en train de travailler dans son bureau, suivez-moi.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le château, les membres de l'ordre restèrent muets devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. L'île et la forêt les avaient fait se sentir mal à l'aise, ils étaient peureux dans ces endroits mais le Castel, lui au contraire procurait une intense chaleur et, une grande curiosité.

Les couloirs étaient éclairés par des petites boules de lumières en couleurs qui lévitaient, le mélange de ces couleurs donnait une chaleureuse blancheur pure et envoûtante.

De nombreuses peintures représentant des paysages et des animaux inconnus ornaient les murs.

Séverus Rogue observait non seulement toutes les bizarreries du manoir mais aussi leur guide.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à l'aborder pour qu'il réponde à ses interrogations.

-Excusez- moi, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, monsieur...

-Appelez-moi Grumlock, le coupa le nain, je suis à vos ordre ici, vous êtes les invités de mon maître.

-Très bien, merci. Je voulais savoir...il me semblait que tout les nains avaient disparus dans leur guerre contre Serpentard?

-Vous dites hélas vrai, monsieur. Mais moi je ne viens pas de votre monde, je viens d'un monde appelé Uther où mon maître m'a trouvé et m'a recueilli.

-Pardon? Vous être en train de me dire qu'Il a pu voyager entre votre monde et le notre?

-Bien sûr. Et puis, pas que dans mon monde, il peut aller dans tous les mondes qui existent, c'est à dire une infinité. D'ailleurs l'éclairage du château vient d'une magie elfique qu'il a apprise sur un autre monde, tous les serviteurs du Castel viennent aussi d'autres mondes.

-Et ce château cette île personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant?

-C'est normal ! C'est Mr. Potter qui l'a faite et de puissant sortilège la protège!

Rogue prenait conscience de la puissance de son ancien élève et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il sentait une magie énormément puissante comme il n'en avait jamais sentie et il savait que ce n'était une minuscule partie des pouvoirs de L'Exilé.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec quelques dorures sur les côtés.

Le nain entra, recommandant aux invités de rester devant la porte, il viendrait les chercher une fois son maître prévenu de leur arrivée. Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix purent malgré tout entendre ce qui se disait derrière la porte:

- Maître, dit le nain d'une toute petite voix, les personnes que vous avez invitées sont arrivées.

-Bien Grumlock, répondit une voix d'homme froide et profond, faites les entrer.

Quand l'intendant ressortit du bureau il tremblait de tous ses membres mais ce n'était rien à côtés des invités plus qu'effrayés à l'idée de revoir cet homme si puissant qu'ils avaient si facilement oubliés. Le nain les intima d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ils y pénétrèrent donc pour découvrir une grande pièce, très lumineuse, avec les murs tapissés d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient de nombreux parchemins et livres avec des titres dans des langues inconnus.

Au centre trônait un grand bureau muni de nombreuses plumes et parchemins. Sur un fauteuil, un homme écrivait sur un livre, plongé dans ses pensées. A leur entée, il releva la tête et c'est le visage d'un jeune homme qu'ils découvrirent. Bien musclé, les cheveux sombres, longs dépassants ses épaules, bien ordonnés, les yeux émeraudes brillant d'une lueur pas très rassurante et les fixant avec un air de dégoût.

-Bonsoir sorciers, déclara l'homme d'une voix les glaçants, on aurait dit qu'il y avait de la magie dans ses mots tellement ils étaient puissants et durs. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était comme un poignard s'enfonçant dans le corps de ses convives.

-Asseyez-vous, reprit-Il. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepter mon invitation. Si je vous ai convié ici, c'est pour la simple et la bonne raison que mes espions de Poudlard m'ont appris que vous demandiez mon aide?

-Eh bien... hésita lentement Hermione, depuis quelques années, un nouveau mage noir est apparu, réussissant à trouver des serviteurs et tuants des....

-Je sais tout cela! L'interrompit-Il. Ce que je veux savoir c'est  le rapport avec moi?

-Nous avons pensé, dit Maugrey, que vous pourriez nous aider à mettre en défaite ce mage noir?

-Et pourquoi le ferrais-je, demanda-t-Il d'un vois aussi coupante qu'un rasoir à trois lames. Pourquoi irais-je aider ceux que j'ai aidés il y a longtemps au péril de ma vie et qui m'ont rejeté comme une ville chaussette?

-Mais...mais des milliers de gens sont morts!

-Et alors? Pensez-vous que ça me fasse mal? La mort ne me fait plus peur, surtout celle de ceux qui m'ont trahi. Je vous avais sauvé de Voldemort, sacrifiant ma vie d'enfant pour ne faire que m'entraîner. Finalement, je l'ai tué, vous délivrant d'un énorme fardeau, mais au lieu de me remercier comme je m'y attendais, vous m'avez expulser du monde sorcier, détruisant le peu d'éclat qui restait dans ma vie. Durant ces dix années d'exil, j'ai fais des recherches sur la magie, je suis resté solitaire car je n'osais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un de peur qu'il me rejette quelques temps après comme vous l'avez fait. Et vous, vous qui avez détruit ma vie, vous revenez me voir dans l'espoir que je vous aide? Je veux bien vous aider! Je viendrais voir Dumbledore dans quelques temps mais surtout ne pensez pas que je fais ça pour vous car vous n'êtes pour moi que des petits cloportes miséreux. Mais hélas, il y a autre chose en jeux, l'équilibre va basculer si le mal gagne et la magie va elle aussi mourir.


	3. Départs

**Titre :** L'Exil

**Genres :** Action/Aventure****

****

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est de moi.

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes des aventures d'Harry Potter.

**Remerciements :**

**Stéphanie : **Hé ! Elle est là.

**Angel brenda : **Salut! En fait, Harry a beaucoup changé durant ces dix longues années. Ce n'est plus le Harry que l'on connaissait et tu verras au fil des chapitres qu'il lui est très difficile de pardonner, même à Rémus. Pour le croisement entre le dragon et l'oiseau, tu seras son nom dans quelques chapitres. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre. Dis bonjour à ton petit cousin de ma part.

**Lilou : **Voilà la suite qui te plaira, je l'espère. Si Il est si glacial avec l'ordre c'est que ça le fait rire de les effrayer.

**LyceiaArtemis : **Je te remercie pour aimer ma fic. La suite est là, tu l'aimeras sûrement.

**Raziel : **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais en sorte de ne pas arriver à cours d'idée et terminer cette fic contrairement aux autres.

**Kira : **Je souhaite VIVEMENT que tu trouveras ce nouveau chapitre SUPER.

**Lysbeth – Beriawen : **Le troisième chapitre est "publi"!! En fait, j'avais pensé à faire d'Harry le méchant mais je trouvais ça un peu gros. Merci et à bientôt.

**Kaorou** : Tu peux maintenant lire la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le deuxième chapitre.

**Gabrielletrompelamort : **La suite est là, merci et à bientôt.

**Miss Black : **Le prochain chap. est posté! Merci d'avoir relevé ma faute sur ma bio, je l'ai tout de suite corrigée.

**Belval : **Bravo, c'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé, mais je le rapproche surtout de Macros.

**Godric2 : **Je souhaite que tu trouveras le nouveau chapitre aussi intéressant.

**Livalia : **Oui, tu avais laissé une review au premier chapitre, mais je m'étais trompé en mettant trois chapitre d'un coup, j'ai du donc le supprimer ce qui a tuer mes review. Sinon, tu ne connais pas toute la suite, j'ai modifié ce chapitre.

**Lisia : **La voilà !!

**Van :** Tu peux maintenant lire la suite, avec la conversation avec Dumbledore. Continu de m'envoyer des review, à bientôt.

**S-Jennifer-S : **Et oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue l'histoire, d'ailleurs tu peux lire le chapitre trois.

**Note :** Salut!! Je remercie tout les reviewer encore une fois et aussi mes lecteurs qui restent anonymes. Pour ceux là, ça serait sympa de me laisser une review dans laquelle vous me diriez ce que vous aimer et ce que vous n'aimez pas dans l'histoire, des conseils ça sert toujours, c'est très important pour moi. Sinon, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec quelques heures de retard, j'en suis profondément désolé. Dans ce chapitre, Harry va s'expliquer avec Dumbledore et il va l'informer de son plan. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

**_Chapitre III_**: Départs

Dans un sombre et profond cachot, deux silhouettes conversaient dans une langue inconnue de la plupart des êtres humains.

La première, un énorme serpent de couleur noire aux yeux bleus envoûtant, semblait bien vielle et une grande sagesse l'entourait. On voyait bien aussi qu'il éprouvait de l'amitié envers l'autre personnage qui lui parlait mais aussi de l'admiration et un peu de peur, il était très rare qu'un serpent ait peur.

L'autre, vous le connaissez tous, rien qu'à voir ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses yeux vert émeraude et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair posée sur son front. Harry Potter abordait un visage sceptique et soucieux.

-Que dois-je faire Myrlam, demanda-t-il en fourchelangue, je suis tiraillé entre deux idées: les aider car ce sera difficile pour moi de vivre sans la magie mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'imaginer aller porter secours à ceux qui m'ont tant fait souffrir.

-Harry, Harry, Harry, dit une voix sifflante, tu sais ce qui te compose, tu ne fais qu'un avec la magie tu es immortel comme elle, mais si elle venait à disparaître pour tout jamais, tu mourrais avec. En plus, tu as vu le futur, tu sais ce que tu feras, tu ne passeras pas tant de temps avec ceux que tu n'aimes pas, tu partiras vite pour tuer ton vieil ennemi.

-Mais rien que les quelques temps où ils étaient avec moi, j'imaginais tous les châtiments que je voulais leur faire subir. J'était à deux doigts de tous les massacrés.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu sais te retenir et dissimuler tes émotions. De toutes façons tu dois absolument te rendre à Poudlard.

A Poudlard, justement, dans la Grande Salle se déroulait le repas du soir. Voilà dix jours que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix en mission auprès du Bannis étaient rentrés et toujours pas une trace de celui-là.

Ce n'était pas trop la joie en cette soirée. Un énorme orage déversait un torrent d'eau à l'extérieur et les nombreux éclairs tombaient dans le parc et dans la forêt interdite. Il était assez rare qu'il pleuve autant au mois d'Août, même en Grande Bretagne. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel avec cet orage, le bruit du tonnerre ressemblait à des hurlements graves.

Mais, curieusement, personne ne s'en préoccupait à l'intérieur du château.

Alors que les professeurs Granger et Lupin discutaient d'un travail qu'ils voulaient mener ensemble avec une classe de quatrième année, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la salle. Un éclair se dirigeait vers le centre de la pièce, passant le plafond comme si il passait une porte ouverte et s'écrasant dans une fumée dense colorée de rouge sang.

Une fois la brume dissipée, une silhouette sombre se révéla à l'endroit même où l'éclair s'était écrasé. Vêtu d'une robe noire éclatante et caché sous un capuchon, l'inconnu parla d'une voix masculine, forte mais froide :

- Me revoilà, après dix années d'exil, vous sollicitez encore une fois mon aide et je vous la donne, sorciers. Le Survivant est revenu d'entre les morts pour tuer un nouveau mage noir qui terrorise les moldus et la population sorcière.

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, un vent violent s'installa autour de l'homme, soulevant son capuchon. Les habitants de Poudlard purent alors découvrir un visage fin d'une pâleur inhumaine.

Des yeux vert émeraude fixaient la table des professeurs. Le vent se calma mais une dernière petite brise emporta une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, révélant une fine cicatrice, brillant à la lueur de la lune qui avait pointé son nez car les nuages avaient disparus à son arrivée.

A la vue de la cicatrice, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle sursautèrent. C'est le professeur Dumbledore, en raison de son statut de directeur, qui prit prudemment la parole :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Monsieur. Nous sommes tous très... heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir. Nous avons grandement besoin de vous dans notre lutte contre le mal. Voulez-vous... partager avec nous ce repas?

On pouvait clairement remarquer le directeur était tendu, il ne savait pas bien quoi faire face à cet homme qui émanait de tant de pouvoir.

-Surtout pas! S'exclama celui que les professeurs avaient compris qu'Il était L'Exilé. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Et ne pensez pas que je viens vous offrir mon aide parce que je vous aime bien, si c'est le cas, vous vous trompez magistralement.

-Ah... euh... bon, suivez moi dans mon bureau, nous pourrons y parler sérieusement et en toute tranquillité.

Dans le bureau du directeur de la plus ancienne école de sorcellerie du monde, celui-ci s'assit sur son traditionnel fauteuil tandis que son invité surprise et quelques uns de ses professeurs prenaient place sur d'autre siège.

- Je suis venu ici, commença rapidement le destructeur de Voldemort, pour discuter des offres que vous allez me proposer pour que je participe à cette guerre et aussi pour parler du rôle que je vais y jouer. J'espère que vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais venir aider ceux à qui j'ai sauvé il y à longtemps la vie et qui mon bannis sans récompense?

-Eh bien j'y avais pensé, dit Dumbledore, et j'ai contacté le Ministère qui m'a accordé de vous donner une centaine de millions de Gallions, une nouvelle résidence personnelle dans le centre de Londres ainsi que...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, le coupa sèchement son interlocuteur, je suis déjà très, très riche. Ce que je veux, c'est la reconnaissance du monde sorcier envers mes actions dans les deux guerres contre Voldemort et cet autre combat avec ce nouveau mage noir au nom inconnu de beaucoup de personnes.

-Je pense, lui répondit le directeur, que si vous nous aider contre ce mage noir, vous aurez la reconnaissance des sorciers et vous retrouverez le nom de Survivant.

-Je l'espère. Mais à propos de ce mage noir, avez vous un plan pour nous en débarrasser?

-Non, dit un peu honteusement Lupin, toutes nos actions n'ont été que de la défense jusque là. Mais nous pensons que si nous connaissons l'identité de ce mage, nous trouverons ses faiblesses et nous pourrons l'attaquer.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara amèrement l'Exilé, vous mettez encore vos espoirs dans des choses minimes. Le nom de ce sorcier importe peu. En fait ce n'est pas vraiment un sorcier, c'est un démon, un esprit qui à prit forme humaine, il faut le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Un démon, demanda Dumbledore perplexe ?

-L'histoire remonte loin. Vous souvenez-vous, lorsque à la fin de ma deuxième année, vous m'aviez dit que Tom Jedusor avait brutalement changé, il était partit à la fin de sa septième année et était revenu transformé en monstre, Voldemort, un mage noir aux pouvoirs immense et beaucoup plus développé que ceux de Jedusor. Cette histoire n'est elle pas semblable à celle de Grindelwald, changement brusque et pouvoirs décuplés? Si vous faites plusieurs études vous remarquerez que c'est pareil avec bien d'autres mages noirs. J'ai remarqué ces ressemblances et j'ai fait plusieurs recherches, j'ai découvert la cause de ces pouvoirs, c'est un démon, un esprit qui s'introduit dans un corps et en prend le contrôle, il faut malgré tout que le possédé soit d'accord. Ce démon existe depuis la nuit des temps, il emménage dans un corps en lui donnant des pouvoirs immenses et lorsque le corps meurt, il en un investit un autre. Ses pouvoirs sont inimaginables tellement ils sont grands et il n'en donne qu'une toute petite partie au corps qu'il occupe. Aucun homme n'est assez puissant pour le tuer. Tous les mille ans, ce démon peut se passer d'un corps à posséder, il peut tout simplement prendre une forme humaine, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Serpentard ou encore avec Mordred, le mage noir opposé à Merlin. Quand le démon prend cette forme, il garde non seulement la mémoire de tous les mages noirs qu'il a possédé mais aussi leur puissance. C'est pourquoi ce nouveau mage noir est une menace à prendre au sérieux, avec toutes ces puissances accumulées depuis la création du monde, il a atteint un niveau de pouvoir vertigineux, supérieur à celui de Mordred ou de Serpentard.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire, si je comprends bien, examina Rogue, que nous sommes opposé au plus grand mage noir que la terre aie jamais porté. Je ne vois pas exactement les chances qui sont de notre côté pour le combattre et ne pas mourir par sa main, à part peut-être de se tuer soi-même.

-Vous me sous-estimer, professeur Rogue, souri Le Puissant, je n'ai jamais dit que Moi, je ne pourrai pas m'en débarrasser. En fait je suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce serait trop risqué de l'attaquer, c'est vrai il est sûrement plus puissant que moi. Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de le vaincre!

-Et... quel est-il ?

-Il faut que je le combatte pendant qu'il est dans un corps, il est moins puissant ainsi...

-Mais, l'interrompit Hermione qui avait rapidement reprit son air de première de la classe et qui avait oublié à qui elle parlait, comment pourriez-vous le combattre pendant qu'il est dans un corps? Et puis, il n'est pas dans un corps en ce moment.

-J'allais m'expliqué mais vous m'avez coupé avant, dit-Il assez énervé qu'on l'ai interrompu. On ne peut pas obliger cet esprit de réintégrer un corps, alors il faut que je retourne dans le temps à un moment où il a investit un corps. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, je vais me rendre en 1975, la cinquième année de mes parents à Poudlard. Une fois là bas je m'occuperais de ce démon dans le corps de Voldemort.

-Mais monsieur, reprit Hermione, comment arriverez-vous à battre le démon sans changer le cours du temps.

-Eh bien, je ne vais pas le détruire, répondit-Il, je vais le forcer à rester dans le corps de Voldemort, même si il meurt. Mes actions dans le passé n'affecteront que le démon, une fois que je l'aurais vaincu, il disparaîtra comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Mais, les personnes qu'il aura tuées ne revivront pas, toutes les actions du démon jusqu'à ce que je le bloque dans le corps de Voldemort resteront identiques.

-Les voyages dans le temps, reprit L'Exilé, sont très difficiles à saisir pour des sorciers, c'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas aller plus de quelques heures dans le passé. Tout ce que je peux vous expliqué c'est que tout ce qui se passe dans les voyages dans le passé a des répercussion sur nous. On se souvient du personnage que j'incarnerais en 1975 mais ses actions n'étaient que virtuelles, pas encore validé. Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal, je suis le seul être vivant qui a jamais vécu qui puisse voyagé dans le temps, je suis détaché de tout temps, je n'appartiens à aucun et j'appartiens à tous. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que je dois aller dans le passé, lors de la cinquième année de mes parents, et tuer ce démon.

-Je crois que nous avons compris les grandes lignes de votre plan, l'informa Dumbledore. Mais il y a une question que je me pose, qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce mage noir n'attaquera pas pendant votre absence, si il le fait, je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrons y survivre si il est si puissant que vous nous l'avez décris.

-Il attaquera, c'est sûr. C'est pourquoi j'ai contacté quelques uns de mes amis qui vont venir ici vous protéger, dans deux semaines une armée sous les ordres des elfes viendra se placer autour des limites du château, ils seront très discrets et sont très puissants. Une autre armée viendra se placer sous les ordres du Ministère pour venir en aide aux aurors. J'ai aussi placé de puissant sortilège que j'ai inventé autour de Poudlard, Sainte Mangouste, Azkaban, du Ministère et du Chemin de Traverse.

-Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour tout ce que vous vous faites pour nous, monsieur, dit sincèrement Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour vous!!S'écria le Banni. Vous êtes tous ceux que je déteste et je rêve de vous voir mourir pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait. Mais si je prends par à cette guerre c'est pour que je reste vivant. Maintenant, je vous dis adieux, nous nous reverrons dans un an, à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Une fois qu'Il eu terminé de parler, Il leva lentement ses mains en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles puis des lignes luminescentes se formèrent à ses pieds, commençant à dessiner un pentacle. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, Il joignit ses mains en récitant une incantation:

_Moi, L'Exilé, le Survivant, _

_Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conféré,_

_Par delà la mort, par delà le temps, _

_Demande à aller dans le pass_

_Pour pourfendre le mal_

_Pour faire perdurer le bien_

_Emmenez-moi là où je dois aller_

_Là-bas il y à tant d'année_

Aux derniers mots, un intense lumière jaillit du corps de l'homme, aveuglant les personnes présentes dans le bureau puis un souffle glacial les parcouru et le son d'un déchirement atteint leurs oreilles.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit, il n'y avait plus rien à la place du pentacle et l'ancien professeur Lexié avait disparut comme un mauvais rêve.

_Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je voudrais faire un petit sondage en vue du prochain chapitre, vos réponse seront très importantes._

_**Voulez-vous qu'au temps des Maraudeurs, Harry soit :**_

_-un nouvel élève_

_-un nouveau professeur_

_-ni l'un ni l'autre ( précisez dans ce cas )_

_Merci et à bientôt!!_


End file.
